1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a watermarked image generation apparatus, a watermarked image generation method, and a computer readable medium for embedding target data in an original image to generate a watermarked image, a medium formed with a watermarked image, and a watermarked image analysis apparatus for analyzing a watermarked image and extracting target data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, to prevent tampering with an image formed on a medium (e.g., a sheet of paper), a technique for embedding target data in an original image (electronic watermarking technology) has been known. The electronic watermarking technology embeds target data in an original image by various methods in a form non-recognizable to a human being at a glance, to generate a watermarked image.
The watermarked image thus generated may be formed on a medium (e.g. a sheet of paper).